Amor bajo la lluvia
by Cyborg Kuro-Chan
Summary: Rockman.EXE Maylu vio algo que no le gustó hace dos semanas y ahora camina sola bajo la lluvia... hasta que se encuentra con alguien. LanMaylu situado despues de Axess y sin la existencia de Stream Advertencia de flufficidad


Disclaimer: Megaman y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen... aun.

Nota: En este Fic Miyuki Kuroi, la adivina y operadora de Skullman, solo tiene 2 años mas que Lan.

Amor bajo la lluvia

Maylu Sakurai se encontraba con su paraguas abierto caminando bajo la lluvia, estaba sin su netnavi Roll ya que la dejo en casa para poder pensar sola. Mientras caminaba por la plaza de los suburbios de Dentech City se acerco a uno de los juegos... era un juego para infantes que consistía en una semiesfera grande llena de agujeros que los niños podrían considerar un fuerte para sus juegos o una base dependiendo de su imaginación.

Mientras caminaba recordaba a su amigo de la infancia Lan Hikari, recordaba cuando jugaban en aquella plaza juntos, Maylu sonreía mientras recordaba la ingenuidad de Lan cuando jugaba con ella y el cometía alguna torpeza. Cuando volteó la esquina para ver su casa y la de Lan, se preguntaba si a pesar de estar tan cerca uno del otro, estaba tan lejos de llegar al corazón de Lan. Con el paso de sus recuerdos recordaba como poco a poco Lan empezó a ser un héroe para todos cuando salvó la Cybernet de WWW, o cuando salvo NetCity del ataque del Virus Beast o el Dream Virus, o cuando salva al mundo entero del ataque de Laserman y Nebula. Tantas cosas pasaron, y ahora el mundo vive en paz y la Net sigue su curso evolutivo, todo lo que ocurrió hace un año pasó.

De algún modo Lan influyó mas en su vida de lo que se había dado cuenta, todas las veces que arriesgó su vida para salvar la de ella y la de muchas otras personas, Maylu sentía que desarrollaba un sentimiento hacia Lan que hacía que quisiera que fueran mas que amigos. Empezó a sentir algo único que no sentía hacia nadie mas.

Amor.

Recordó cuando Lan y Maylu Salieron al Parque de entretenciones de Dentech City, sentía que sería una cita perfecta de no ser por Nebula, pero que igual tuvo un final feliz. Y cuando asoció ese recuerdo su sonrisa se le vino abajo y empezó a recordar lo ocurrido hace 2 semanas cuando vio algo que le partió el corazón, antes que se haya ido de vacaciones con su familia.

Flash back

Maylu se encontraba en las calles del centro de Dentech City, estaba dando un paseo sola mientras iba a comprar unos accesorios para su Advanced PET y algunos Battlechips

'Que hermoso día para caminar y comprar, el cielo despejado, no hay mucha gente y la temperatura es agradable' pensaba Maylu mientras caminaba con su PET en el bolsillo de atrás.

"Maylu... a que tienda piensas ir a comprar" dice su netnavi Roll.

"Voy a una tienda al final de la esquina..." dice Maylu mientras poco a poco bajaba la voz mientras veía la tienda.

"¿Que sucede Maylu?" pregunta Roll confundida.

"Es Lan... y esta... con Miyuki...tomados de la mano" Dice Maylu con impresión. Sentía que su vista le jugaba una alucinación pero no era así, lo que vio la paralizó. Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba el chico que amaba, Lan Hikari, junto con Miyuki Kuroi, la muy famosa adivina y miembro de la Agencia Net, saliendo de una cabina de fotos instantáneas. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano viendo las fotos que recién se habían sacado mientras entraban a un cine que se encontraba al lado de la tienda.

Maylu tenía el corazón destrozado y decidió dar media vuelta y volver a casa, donde se puso a llorar descontroladamente mientras confesaba alocadamente sus sentimientos por Lan a Roll, la cual se sentía un poco molesta por Lan pero de algún modo pensaba que ella no era capaz de ayudar mucho ahora.

Fin del Flash back

'Lan es un tonto tonto tonto tontoooooooo' pensaba mientras se ponía a llorar otra vez. En su camino se detuvo en la fortaleza del parque... intento ver adentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, era un grabado que decía 'Lan y Maylu' en un corazón (originalmente en la serie diría Netto y Meiru pero ya me comprenden). Recordó que cuando eran unos niños pequeños Lan y Maylu grabaron con una piedra sus nombres como símbolo de su amistad. A Maylu se le calmó el corazón al ver ese grabado.

"Lan..." dijo Maylu en un susurro.

"¿Que sucede?" dijo una voz detrás de él

"AHHHH!" Maylu se asustó y tiró su paraguas mientras se volteaba para verlo a él.

"¿Te asusté?" Dijo Lan gentilmente recogiendo el paraguas de ella.

"No lo hagas de nuevo" dice Maylu tornando su cara a triste.

"Está bien¿pero por que estás triste?"

Maylu se entristecía mas mientras se mojaba. Lan puso su propio paraguas encima para que no se mojara, haciendo que él mismo se moje. Al no sentir el agua voltea sus ojos hacia Lan toda sonrojada. Lan sonrió calidamente.

"¿Hay algo que quieras hablar?" pregunta Lan. Maylu asiente, sentía que la escena que vio no era una prueba muy clara aunque se veía convincente, así que a pesar de todo se arriesgó.

"Lan..." empezó tímidamente "...¿hay algo entre tú y Miyuki? es decir.. después de que los vi hace dos semanas yo pensé que..." dijo con un tono tembloroso esperando una respuesta que sentía que le iba a dejar una herida que nunca cicatrizará. Lan se impresionó, el nunca vió a Maylu durante mas de 2 semanas hasta ese día y pensó que no estaba ya que no la veía en su habitación. Luego de la impresión vino la culpa.

"Maylu... para ser sincero... hubo algo..." Confiesa con tristeza, Maylu se impresiona.

"¿Hubo?"

"Si, Miyuki y yo tuvimos una cita hace 2 semanas, supongo que ahí nos viste. Ella me pidió que saliéramos por el día y yo me sentía levemente atraído hacia ella..." Lan saca algo de su bolsillo, eran 3 fotos que estaban en hilera, típico de las fotos instantáneas. Maylu las vió con asombro, eran las fotos que se sacaron Lan y Miyuki en la cabina. La primera mostraba a los dos lado a lado abrazándose por la cintura, la segunda mostraba a Miyuki en frente y a Lan abrazándola con ambos brazos por el cuello atrás de ella, y la tercera, la cual molestó a Maylu, mostraba a Miyuki besando a Lan en los labios, Miyuki parecía natural, pero Lan parecía sorprendido, tenía los ojos abiertos y no veía que le devolvía el beso. Luego Lan tomó las fotos y las guardó.

"Cuando Miyuki me dio el beso, no se lo devolví, porque de algún modo me sentía desilusionado" agregó Lan.

"¿Y por que lo estarías?" dijo Maylu aún molesta

"Porque... me di cuenta... de que la persona a la que le di mi primer beso... no era la persona a la que realmente amaba" dijo sonrojándose.

Maylu se sonrojó y sintió que la esperanza le volvía a nacer. En ese instante, Lan y Maylu se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos estaban con varias tonalidades de rojo en sus mejillas, y guiada por su corazón, Maylu abrazó a Lan. Él se impresionó y soltó el paraguas suyo y el de Maylu, y le devolvió el abrazo. La cabeza de Maylu estaba cómodamente en el pecho de Lan, escuchando sus latidos del corazón. Ambos sintieron las gotas de lluvia caer en su cuerpo. Mientras más se mojaban más querían quedarse ahí: abrazados, protegidos el uno al otro, solos en un universo en el cual solo existen los dos.

"Lan... yo..." empezó Maylu nerviosamente "no se que decirte ahora,... pero lo único que quiero es abrazarte Lan" y se pone a llorar, pero no con lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría.

"No tienes que decir nada Maylu, pero yo sí... ya que te debo una disculpa" dice Lan arrepentido. Maylu se quedó confundida y Lan continuó "...lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, se que no te gustó que me vieras con otra chica pero... sentía un vacío en mi corazón que a gritos necesitaba llenar, cuando Miyuki me ofreció una cita, de algún modo no pude negarme, pero después de la cita...me di cuenta de quien es realmente la persona que amo"

Maylu alzo su rostro con confusión y vio los ojos marrones de Lan quien le devolvió la mirada, en ese momento los dos se sintieron guiados por su corazón y se acercaron poco a poco. Los corazones de ambos latían mas fuertes mientras el rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, se siguen acercando y cierran sus ojos, lo que sintieron después fue el roce de los labios del otro, lo que se transformo en un beso, duró un segundo y se separaron, abrieron los ojos y se volvieron a mirar, poco a poco sus rostros empezaron a esbozar una sonrisa calida, sintieron que su corazón los guió para estar juntos.

"Maylu... yo... yo te amo" dice Lan ganando confianza. Maylu sintió una gran alegría interna, había oído la frase que ella deseaba que ella dijera "Yo te amo también... Lan". Y con esa corta confesión volvieron a darse otro beso, esta vez otro mas largo, y mientras se daban el beso, sentían como la lluvia se detenía. La misma lluvia que fue testigo del inicio de algo hermoso para Lan y Maylu, la misma lluvia que limpió y sacó a la luz los sentimientos ocultos de ambos para hacerlos uno solo.

Fin

Please R&R o si no te busco y te obligo a hacerlo 


End file.
